Save Me
by RhodesNDibiasefan
Summary: Dun dun Maryse has someone kidnap Cody and beat him badly. Will Ted ever get to his lover in time to save him? Rated M for Language and much more. Slash Male/Male Don't like DONT READ IT! I made another fic cause someone asked me too. Enjoy :
1. I Only Love You

**Disclaimer! **

**I do not own any of these people I wish i did. I really do xD**

**Well no this story like took me over two weeks to write out so it could be perfect D:**

**So yes i don't know what anyone will think of it :[ *sad face***

**Ack but i am so damn nervous than ever on if it will get good reviews *bites nails***

**But no if this story does not get like a good amount of reviews, i don't know if i will update cause yea. Well ehhh i don't know yes because i don't think people will like it. It's just me i am sorry D: I always don't like my writing i think it sucks *sad face again***

**but if i get a good amount of Reivews i will give everyone a cookie xD and more of Ted/Cody :P**

**Soooo here is the Story Chapter one xD  
**

* * *

Ted exhaled to himself finally getting a break from his work and from Maryse. Sighing as he sat back leaning against the pillow on his bed in the hotel room he was staying at. It seemed lonely and different like something was missing. Oh right Cody was to bad Cody was at home sick. Pulling out his cell phone he decided to send a text message to the love of his life, his boy, his man, his Cody.

Message

_To: Cody_

_From: Ted_

_Time: 7:30 pm_

_Hey Codes how are you doing baby-boy? You have no idea how much I miss you baby. I was wondering when we can have time to see other you know with you being home sick baby. I hope your feeling better now because I was thinking.. Well I will just surprise you with that baby boy. Oh Cody I miss the sound of your perfect voice, those amazing baby blue eyes, holding you and damn baby I just miss looking into your eyes I melt when I look at them. This is all coming from the heart baby I promise I love you so damn much Cody Runnels._

_-Teddy_

After that Ted had made a choice right there he wanted to make sure everything he typed knowing that everything was perfect he didn't care he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect before he even sent the message. He bit his lip reading it over smiling at himself he pressed send and placed his cell beside his bed and folded his hands behind his head as he started to settle down and relax.

It seemed like hours since he sent the text message to Cody. He got rather worried because he boyfriend was not texting him back. He always sent a text to Cody and got one back pretty fast from his lover what changed. Only to make himself wonder more Ted thought he had done something wrong. He looked down at his phone now and then praying his boyfriend would just text him back. He kept looking at the clock on his bed side table even at his watch. '_What did I do wrong_?' Ted thought to himself. He frowned looking down and sighed. Two hours has passed and his phone went off indicating that he had finally got a text message from his boyfriend. He opened the message and felt his heart break into a million pieces. He also felt a slight pang pull at his heart as he read slowly.

Message

_To: Ted_

_From: Cody_

_Time: 9:30 pm_

_What do you want now Theodore? Huh! I got your nice little picture that you sent me of you and that French Whore Maryse! You enjoyed having her arms around your neck? Huh you enjoyed fucking her on your bed kissing her and shit Theodore! Her Fucking tongue was down your throat TED! I also bet you thought she was better bed because she let you fuck her and I wanted to wait till we got married or engaged! Well fuck that Ted it will never happen you can fuck Maryse all you want I don't care! Thank Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr! You just broke my fucking heart! I hope your happy so go ahead and fun with your Fucking Frnech SLUT!_

_Bye,_

_Cody_

Ted didn't know what to think as tears streamed down his cheek from his azure eyes. He quickly closed out of his inbox as he decided to skim through his picture since Maryse always loved to take his phone and tell everyone of his friends to leave him alone. He finally saw the picture that Cody was talking about, but it seemed Maryse only sent Cody the head shot image of them. He shook his head sobbing noticing he was trying to push her off of him. He knew she had taken the picture but why. He shook his head sighing still as he slowly wiped away the tears with the back of his hand sniffling '_I guess she got what she wanted aye Teddy?_' He thought to himself again and laid his head back nodding slowly as tears managed to make their way down his cheeks yet again he knew fully that Maryse had just broken up him and Cody but why? A thought that would stick with him forever.

-Meanwhile-

Cody sat at home on his bed tears already in his eyes, he could only stare at the picture that Ted sent him. He laid back petting his American Bulldog Dozer's head closing out of the picture without looking at it. Sighing he also made a choice and turned off his cell phone and closed his eyes all his thoughts, dreams and the talk from his family and friends, they came true everything about Ted not wanting him how he'd cheat. They were right.

"Why so sad Coddles?" Christian asked who had now stopped playing the game he was focused on, he was playing Zelda: Legend of The Wind Maker on game cube. It seemed Cody had all the new game systems he did. Christian and Cody had become close friends so he was now worried for his younger male friend.

"You… You were right, Ted has cheated on me with Maryse just like you and the others said he would do. I should have believe you guys, God I am so damn stupid! I also have proof Christian." He spoke calmly to his older best friend between his sobs and now the hiccups.

Christian got up from his paused game and went and sat down by his best friend pulling him into a hug and patted his back, "Cody I am so sorry that happened to you, well you know you should talk to him about it and hear his side of the story." He mumbled and rubbed his best friend's back nodding some, "But I believe you so yea your right he hurt you and he was fucking stupid and dumb enough to do so, but listen Cody your not stupid." He said and kissed his head "Look I am going to go to the guest room and text my baby and get some rest, you should too man your sick remember you don't need to get more sick."

Only able to nod and inhale Cody smirked nodding turning his cell phone back on "Yea your right and hush I am feeling better now I am no longer sick." He said laughing and coughed slightly "No you can stay and text and play your game I beat it several times I want to see if you can win." He smiled laying his head back thinking to only himself, '_What would be good on my sweet sweet Teddy payback or Forgiveness_.' Cody snorted knowing he would cave and forgive Ted if he came to him with candy and a game stuff they could share with each other. He was brought out of his thoughts when he got a text.

_Message_

_To: Cody_

_From: Maryse_

_Well, well Cody I'm sure glad that I sent you that picture. Little did you know that I took it and I only sent my and Ted faces. He he, but now also Ted tried to push me away but I cut that part out, I am smart Cody. Only me and Theo know that he really tried his hardest to push me away. Well I finally know I got you out of the picture Cody, and you listen to me! Your never ever going to get Ted back from me your never going to get him to come back to you, and don't try stopping me Cody.. Got It?_

_Ryse_

Cody frowned looking down realizing what actually happened, he didn't bother to even text back. He closed out of his messages deleting them and laid his head back watching he best friend just play the video game. Cody yawned to himself and rubbed his eyes sighing.

Ted sighed shaking his head, he knew Cody was pissed off at the picture. He growled to himself shaking his head not caring how pissed Cody was or what he said. He grabbed his phone and called Cody chewing his lip hoping this was the right thing to do. He sighed looking down.

"_Hello?" Cody asked _

"Codes! Oh my god baby boy!" Ted exclaimed happy. "Baby, please baby don't hang up on me please! You have got to let me explain what happened. Cody I love you with all my heart baby I can't lose you over something like this my love. You have got to let me explain what is going and what happened my prince okay?" Ted spoke softly

"_Alright Ted but you only get hmmmmm let me think yea you only get 45 minutes to explain to me what the fuck and what the hell happened Ted!" Cody said getting up off of his bed and went down stairs and into the living room of his house sitting down on the couch._

"Thank you my love/" Ted said and took a deep breath and but his lip hard trying to think of what to say to Cody. He had to tell his boyfriend the whole truth so help him god. He needed Cody to know how much he meant to him and how much he loved his boy.

"_Teddy I am waiting" He said taking a shallow breath knowing what Ted would say to him. He waited for him to say it._

"Baby boy you know that I left my wife for you, remember Codes you where my first boyfriend we kissed and I knew it was right baby I don't mind waiting till we are engaged or married to have sex our first time needs to be special._" _Ted began to say and sighed catching his breath. "Cody I would never ever leave you for anyone including Maryse! My love, my Cody you're the only person that owns my heart baby I want you to know this too, she will never ever take me away from you!" He said crying.

"_Teddy I..I baby I'm so sorry you know I just thought._" _Cody said _

"Baby. I gagged when she kissed me, when her tongue went into my mouth I about puked my guts out, no lie is was the most disgusting thing ever. Believe me my prince, she is gross." Ted said with a slight smile on his face.

"_Baby!" Cody Giggled "I believe you my love since I heard it from you baby I believe you." He smiled then began to pout "Baby, I trust you well enough now please baby don't let her around you promise me that baby." He kept pouting._

Ted chuckled knowing that his lover was pouting over the phone. He knew him well enough that he would always win Ted over with a simple pout. Then again Ted gave his young lover anything at anytime when it came to small gifts that would make him smile. He only wanted to see the smile on Cody's beautiful face so if it meant buying gifts then he would do it. "You got it baby boy I will do anything just to see you smile my love." He said softly blushing.

_Cody settled back against the sofa chewing on his bottom lip and smiled "Hey Teddles?" He purred smiling waiting for Ted to say something back to him, "May I ask you something?" He asked_

Ted exhaled leaning back against the pillows more smiling "Hmmm, yes baby boy?" He asked staring off into the space with the phone pressed to his ear, nothing at all mattered to him at this motion than Cody, he was happy they made up and that was truly all that mattered to him.

"_Well umm I was wondering since that I am feeling a bit better and I know you miss being around me and well gee Teddy you had your ex wife send Riggs to me, I guess you want to move in with me huh?" He asked smiling as he giggled "I miss you and since no media or anything Teddy can you come home and be with me?" He asked._

Ted thought for a moment or two before he decided to reply, "Well my love." He teased and giggled "Baby, you got me I will be home first thing well maybe either tonight or I don't know but for sure I am coming home." He chuckled "Since I had her send Riggs to you that means yes I am moving in with you." He laughed "But my stuff is all packed baby damn I want to be there holding you right now I miss you." He smiled

"_Then get up off your priceless ass Teddles and get it here! Get home to me I want to be cuddled up to you so I can sleep better than I am now oh and ditch your blond carry-on whore too baby.." He said with his lisp.._

_Ted all but laughed at what Cody had said and smiled "Aww Codes you know I will be there soon I promise you have my word my prince." He said as he stood up "Look I am going to shower and get ready than I will call you once my plan lands, I'll most likely take a cab to the house Codes, so you can get your beauty sleep." He said and smiled "Baby boy I love you and only you." He said "Bye baby" He spoke softly as he hung up the phone._

_Cody now could not help but to smile at the fact that him and Ted had just now made up. He got up from the couch and made his way back into his bedroom looking love struck as he went to his bed and plopped down as he sighed happily biting his bottom lip blushing._

_Christian again paused the game and looked at Cody, "See aye Cody you and Ted made up didn't you?" He asked tilting his head to the side looking at his younger friend waiting for his reply._

_Smiling Cody nodded looking at Christian as he spoke "Yea we did and I am happy. He told me everything that Maryse meant nothing to him and I was his one and only." He nodded and smiled "Oh yea, but when Teddy comes home since he lives her and Riggs too" He said pointing to Riggs who was asleep on the floor "Well just don't come into my bedroom when you see one of Ted's cowboy hats hanging on the doorknob." He teased laughing as he joked winking at Christian._

_He started to gag looking at Cody, "Cody! Dude like damn man can you keep your sex life to yourself!" He said looking at him "Thanks now I am going have images of your and Ted have sex." He gagged again "EWWW"_

_Cody laughed smiling at Christian "Dude, I was joking man I am still a virgin me and Teddy are waiting for the right moment ya know he wants it to be special for the both of us, but I know it will hurt because of how big his dick is, I saw it I mean I deep throated him once or twice no a lot since we dated and all it is like at least 11 inches and yea." He nodded._

_Christian shuddered and shook his head " I am out I am going back to the guest room!" He said jumping up and ran right out heading to the safe place of the guest room and laid down on the bed texting his boyfriend Evan Bourne, Cody's other best friend who was like his brother._

_-Back at Ted's hotel room-_

_Ted exhaled stripping out of his clothing then stepping into the shower moaning as the hot water hit his body, he washed up his axe body wash and shampooed his hair rinsing it he condition it rinsing that out. He sighed groaning as he washed up for about another 15 minutes. Turning the water off he stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist he went to the sink and turned it on as he wiped the steam off of the mirror he began to brush his teeth spitting out the toothpaste and using the mouth wash. He spits it out making his way to finish up packing up his bathroom stuff and dirty clothes. He grabbed a clean pair of boxer shorts putting them on then his jeans and a t-shirt. He placed on his socks and shoes and stood their fixing his hair placing his Million Dollar Belt into a safe suitcase._

_Maryse walked in and up to Ted running her hand up and down his chest looking at him and smiled "Mmmmm we going back to your place Teddy to make babies?" He purred into his ear and licked the shell. Running her hand down to his jeans she undone it and unzipped them reaching her hand down and into his boxers she grabbed onto his 11 inch cock and started to stroke it. "Mmmmm Teddy take me." She said and smiled._

_Ted glared at her and slapped her hands away from him fixing his jeans and looked at her "Look Maryse you may be a turn on for Wade and the Miz and others, but I am not a cheater, you're a fucking a home wrecker and slut. Back the fuck off now Maryse so I'll file for Sexual Harassment and fire your ass." He hissed._

_Maryse looked at him as she shook her head "Awwww come on now Teddy you don't mean that, you know you want me." He said and smiled and placed her hand onto his chest looking at him "Cody does not have to know." She purred._

_Getting fed up with Maryse he now pushed her back "No Maryse your nothing but a whore and slut you slept around with every other wrestler on the roster but your not getting me into bed with you! You never have and you never will leave me alone Maryse!" He yelled "Oh by the way your fucking fire." He snapped and grabbed his things leaving heading for the hallway._

_Maryse followed him "You can't fire me!" She yelled "Do you know who I am?" She asked placing her hands onto her hips looking at him "I guess you don't well let me tell you I'm Maryse Ouellet and I am the sexiest of sexy." She purred "But mark my words you priceless prick you will pay for firing me."_

_Ted rolled his eyes looking at her "I just fired you, and yea I know who you are, you're a spoiled rotten slut who sleeps around to make her way to the top, Fuck off Maryse your nothing and I will call Vince and tell him I am done with you so you can get fired by him now bye." He said leaving heading for the taxi cab that would take him to the airport and to the plane that would take him home to Cody Rhodes the love of his life and his one and only.

* * *

_

_**Dun dun dun!**_

**_well Ted is fed up with Maryse and i have him fire her because i heard from a friend he plans on Firing her anyways so yea and then she might get fired from wwe or dropped from tv. But i don't know like i said _**

**_-shrugs-_**

**_Ehhh leave reviews please!_**

**_I will have Ted make cookies and Cody can help too_**

**_x]_**


	2. Author's Final Note

**Author's Note**

Okay Seriously people there is a thing that say's in each story

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pay attention to that!

NOT HARD!

So as of now I am no longer

Posting Stories nor will I Update any at all

Not my fault it's people that don't like the mushiness

You want to read something that does not have to much of one thing, make your own stories and read it?

Don't go and read mine then say oh that is to much of something etc.

YOU DON'T WANT READ IT YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLAIN AND SIMPLE DON'T **READ!**

So like I said I am no longer posting anything.

Sorry but that is just how a I feel I won't be posting anymore stories or updating.

So yea.

Bye,

The Owner & Co-Owner

P.S.

My muses are completely ruined :[

To:

.x.x Thanks for always reading my stories and liking them I am sorry that i am stopping my stories and everything :[ You were cool and awesome to talk to and you helped me out a lot. But i am sorry. also, thanks for supporting me

luisaakainsane: you also read my stories as to which i am also sorry to say this :[ i know you may be upset but i hope you'll understand that i am done writing, Thanks for supporting me btw.

French Beauty: Thanks for telling me that i should keep writing but i am no longer writing. People have ruined my muses.

And to everyone else that read them :/

Sorry


End file.
